Briste Grá Bán
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "Cinta putih yang ia berikan hanyalah dibalas kepahitan bahkan setelah apa yang ia lakukan untuk keluar dari zona nyamannya demi mengikuti gaya kekasihnya. Bagaimana Yoongi berjuang? Ataukah Yoongi harus mengakhirinya?" [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Warning OF MPREG ; Oneshoot] #WhiteDayevent #GardenofLoves #HappySugaDay


**MinGa Dudes "White Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt Q.11 :** **We are shape and fashioned by those we love.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Briste Grá Bán** **(Broken White Love)**

 **A fanfic by Kirameku-14**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts : Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, M-Preg**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rated : M**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ya cintaku…_

 _Kau menyakitiku._

 _Ya cintaku…_

 _Kau permainkanku._

 _Ya cintaku…_

 _Haruskah ku bertahan?_

.

.

Namaku Min Yoongi, putra tunggal keluarga Min yang kini sedang menapak di jenjang terakhir dunia perkuliahan. Aku… bukanlah manusia yang pandai bersosialisasi. Aku.. entah bagaimana mungkin memiliki kemampuan untuk merusak semua hubungan yang kumiliki, terutama pertemanan. Beberapa contohnya saja, saat menjadi yang diasingkan oleh kedua temanmu, menjadi yang dibohongi maka aku akan menjauh. Berkata tak apa, namun hatiku menyumpahi mereka. Aku takkan mengatakan apa salah mereka, bersikap baik seolah tak ada yang terjadi namun… sekali lagi aku menjadi si bangsat yang memaki dan menyumpahi mereka.

Ya… aku benci menjadi badut yang mudah dibohongi oleh orang-orang yang berlabel _temannya_ Min Yoongi itu. Dan… itu tak hanya sekali atau dua kali terjadi. Komunitas apapun yang kucoba untuk masuk ke dalamnya, juga akan berakhir seperti itu. Apa memang aku ini adalah makhluk yang mereka pikir mudah untuk dikelabuhi?

"Akh," Pekikku terkejut saat sesuatu tiba-tiba saja menyapa pipi pucatku. "Jimin!" keluhku pada sosok bersurai merah muda itu yang menyeringai saja melihat raut wajahku.

"Sedang melamunkan apa, sayang?" Tanya Jimin dan duduk di sebelahku, merangkul bahu ku yang terlapis _sweater_ tipis.

"Tidak ada, hanya… tidak ada," Ucapku dan bergelung manja di lengan kekarnya.

Dia, Park Jimin. Memang bukan pemuda pertama yang kucintai, namun ia adalah pemuda pertama yang membalas cintaku. Hari itu, mencoba peruntunganku padanya dengan memberikan sekotak _dark chocolate_ di hari merah muda sembari menyampaikan perasaanku. Yang kudapat?

Lenganku ditariknya dan lengannya menyelinap ke pinggang mungilku, lalu lengan lainnya menahan kepalaku… dan, ia melumatku. Park Jimin melumatku membuatku meleleh seperti lelehan cokelat yang terkena sinar sang raja siang.

Mulai saat itu, kami berpacaran. Banyak hari-hari manis yang kulalui dengannya. Dan juga, karena tak mau mengecewakannya… aku mengikuti gayanya. Gaya seorang Park Jimin, _biker_ , raja jalanan pemimpin dari sebuah kelompok balap terbesar di Seoul.

Jam malam, aku tak tahu apa itu. Karena justru di saat malam, Jimin akan menjemputku dengan tunggangan peraknya dan kami berdua akan menikmati angin malam sesudahnya.

Pakaian? Dari yang tadinya aku nyaman menggunakan kaus yang kulapisi dengan kemeja _flanel_ dipasangkan dengan celana jeans lapukku serta _converse high_ merahku, setelah berkencan dengannya Park Jimin membawaku ke butik dan membelikanku tumpukkan pakaian yang aku sendiri tak tahu apa saja namanya.

Jimin mengatakan, saat pergi dengannya seharusnya pacar seorang Park Jimin jangan kelihatan lusuh. Ya, lusuh. Baginya saat itu aku terlihat lusuh. Saat ia mengatakan itu, aku hanya bisa mengelus dadaku yang terasa nyeri. Namun, nyeri itu hanya bertahan sebentar. Jimin segera mengecup pelipisku meminta maaf dan dengan melakukan itu saja aku sudah meleleh kemudian memaafkannya dan menyapu rasa nyeri itu.

Minuman sehat? Sudah lama kutinggalkan, temanku adalah _soju, beer, vodka, rum, cocktail_ apapun itu yang memabukkan. Saat pertama kali menyicipinya, kernyitan karena lidah yang terbakar membuatku tak ingin menyicipinya lagi namun, Jimin terus memaksa dan memaksa sehingga seperti ini, kini aku bahkan merasa lebih menyukai minuman memabukkan itu.

Tapi, batasan itu masih kupertahankan untuk tak terlewat. Hubungan badan. Aku, entah mengapa masih belum bisa melepaskan diriku untuk dijamahi oleh Jimin. Sering kali, karena batasan yang kupertahankan ini membuat Jimin marah dan pergi begitu saja, lalu selama seminggu kami takkan bertemu ataupun bertukar sapa.

"Sayang…" Jimin menyusupkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leherku dan mulai mengecupinya.

"Jimh… kau tahukan? Kau takkan bisa memulainya karena kau akan terhenti nantinya," Tolakku untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Setidaknya puaskan aku dengan bibir ataupun jarimu, sayang," Jawab Jimin dengan suara rendahnya.

Membuatku terkejut dan memperhatikan sekelilingku, "Di sini?" tanyaku sangsi karena saat ini kami sedang berada di markas kelompok balap Jimin.

"Ya di sini," Ujar Jimin dengan suara datarnya yang menakutkan.

Aku menggeleng menolak idenya, "Maafkan aku," Kuambil tasku dan berlalu dari tempatnya itu.

"Berani melangkah lebih jauh, kupastikan malam ini aku akan mencari jalang untuk memuaskanku." Ancam Jimin padaku.

Aku, Min Yoongi, berbalik dan memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mencoba menyelami netranya yang terselubung murka. Aku menggeleng sekali lagi. "Tidak, Jimin. Jika kau memaksa dan tak mendapatkannya lalu kau mencari yang lain… apa hubungan ini sehat?"

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Jawabannya? Min Yoongi tahu jika jawabannya adalah hubungan mereka tak sehat. Ia dibutakan oleh cintanya. Ia dibutakan bagaimana ia harus mengikuti Jimin untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka selama mungkin. Memang, sudah hampir setahun dan ini sudah prestasi yang bagus untuk Yoongi namun ia merasa lelah jika terus menerus melakukan ini. Gayanya, pergaulannya, dibentuk oleh cintanya. Cintanya yang tak bisa mendengar kata tidak. Cintanya, Park Jimin.

Sekeras apapun ia bertahan, namun akhirya ia merasa lelah juga. Apa mungkin mereka bisa bertahan lebih lama dan memperbaikinya? Atau mereka harus menyudahi segalanya? Karena hubungan tak sehat tak harus dipertahankan lebih lama.

Hasilnya? Sebulan sudah Yoongi tak bertemu dengan Jimin, sebulan sudah Yoongi tak masuk ke pergaulan Jimin. Sebulan sudah Yoongi menjadi Yoongi yang dulu… Yoongi yang berkutat dengan alat-alat musik kesayangannya. Min Yoongi kembali menjadi Min Yoongi yang dulu, Min Yoongi yang mencintai musik lebih dari apapun.

Tapi… Yoongi tak bisa seperti ini terus. Yoongi… merindukan Jimin.

Sangat.

Maka dari itu, Yoongi mengambil jaketnya mengendarai mobil putihnya menuju markas Jimin dengan segala luapan perasaan merindunya. Di tengah jalan, nuansa merah muda kembali menyadarkan Yoongi jika ini adalah peringatan satu tahun hubungan mereka. Dan Yoongi berhenti sejenak untuk membeli _dark chocolate_ seperti setahun yang lalu. Yoongi ingin memberikannya pada Jimin.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Dan tebak apa yang didapati Yoongi begitu masuk ke kamar yang biasa Jimin tempati di markasnya itu? Jimin yang sedang ditunggangi oleh dua jalang dan mendesah dengan nikmatnya. Mata bulat Yoongi melebar dan sebuah senyuman miris terlukis di wajahnya.

"Keluarlah kalian berdua, kekasih Park Jimin sudah datang," Ucap Yoongi datar dan mengejutkan ketiganya. Dua jalang itu dengan tergesa-gesa mengambil pakaian mereka dan keluar dari kamar itu. Sementara Park Jimin hanya melihat Yoongi yang menutup pintu kamar itu dengan badan yang terbaring santai di ranjangnya.

"Apakah kau sebegitunya menikmati seksmu itu, Jimin?" Tanya Yoongi yang masih memunggungi Jimin dan memegang gagang pintu dengan erat.

"Tentu, seks itu nikmat. Kau saja yang belum pernah merasakannya, sayang," Jawab Jimin santai lengkap dengan nada meremehkannya.

"Baiklah…" ujar Yoongi dan melepaskan genggamannya pada gagang pintu, membalikkan badannya dan memasang senyum termanisnya untuk Jimin. Yoongi melangkah untuk menghampiri Jimin dengan jemarinya yang bekerja membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya. Membiarkan seluruh kancing itu terbuka tanpa niatan untuk meloloskan kemeja baby blue itu dari tubuhnya. "Sekarang adalah hari kasih sayang, Jimin, kau ingat?" Yoongi mengambil _dark chocolate_ yang dibelinya tadi, menggigit sedikit dan kini ia sudah di atas Jimin, duduk mengangkangi badan kekar kekasihnya. "Selamat hari jadi…" Yoongi lalu membawa bibir mereka bertaut dan saling meraup cokelat itu.

Jimin sebenarnya tak mengerti namun ia menunggu saja apa yang kekasihnya ini ingin lakukan, dan Jimin menunggu dengan tak sabar lalu penantian itu cukup mengejutkan Jimin. Saat Yoongi bergerak agresif di atasnya. Melumatnya dengan rakus seakan tiada hari esok.

"Kau… menyerahkan dirimu padaku?" Tanya Jimin saat lumatan itu terlepas.

Yoongi hanya mengulaskan senyuman kecil untuk Jimin, tidak mengiyakan maupun menyangkal. "Nikmati saja aku," Ujarnya.

Ya, Yoongi sudah mengambil langkah untuk melewati batasan yang ditentukannya. Yoongi… akan membiarkan Jimin menggaghinya, meremukannya dalam jurang kenikmatan bersetubuh.

Jadi, Jimin membanting tubuh Yoongi ke ranjang lalu menindihnya untuk ia serang dengan lumatan-lumatan panas di sekujur tubuh Yoongi. Desahan-desahan halus tak ayal keluar dari belahan bibir Yoongi serta pekikan-pekikan kecil terkejut Yoongi yang seksi terdengar kala tubuhnya dijamahi oleh Jimin itu membuat entah bagaimana nafsu birahi Jimin melambung.

Kecupan Jimin merambati seluruh tubuh Yoongi yang telah ia telanjangi. Jimin meraba halus kedua bongkahan padat Yoongi, meraba paha dalamnya dengan menggoda dan memainkan kejantanan Yoongi untuk memberikan stimulus dengan kedua tangannya. Sementara bibir Jimin masih bermain di kedua tonjolan kecil Yoongi.

Sekalipun terangsang, Yoongi tak bisa benar-benar mendesah nikmat karena… ada alasan yang menahan Yoongi. Sedangkan Jimin semakin merasa liar melihat Yoongi yang menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya, terlihat begitu _submisif_.

"Akh!" pekik Yoongi saat menyadari lubang analnya dimasuki sesuatu dan ketika melihat seringaian Jimin serta lidah Jimin yang menggodainya itu, Yoongi sadar… jari Jimin sedang merangsek masuk ke dalam lubang analnya.

Saat sudah selesai melonggarkan lubang Yoongi, Jimin masuk tanpa peringatan. Membuat Yoongi memekik kencang dan mengalirkan air mata kesakitannya. Jimin melihat itu, namun ia memutuskan untuk tak peduli. Jimin terus saja masuk dan tanpa jeda kemudian menggempur anal Yoongi dengan tusukan-tusukan beritme tak pelannya.

Badan Yoongi tersentak begitu sering seiringan dengan cepatnya Jimin merangsek di dalam analnya. "Kau, begitu nikmath…" geram Jimin.

Yoongi masih saja terisak, isakan lirih yang membuat Jimin kini akhirnya memberikan atensinya. Jimin mengecup pelipis Yoongi sebelum berujar, "Sayang kalau tahu kau sebegini nikmatnya sudah sedari lama kau kujamah."

Air mata Yoongi semakin menjadi dan isakan Yoongi semakin pilu. "Jiminh… Jiminh… di dalam saja," Yoongi berkata dengan tersendat di antara isak tangisnya dan hentakan Jimin di analnya ketika merasakan kejantanan Jimin yang menegang maksimal.

"Sesuai keinginanmu, sayang," Jimin semakin menyeringai. Tak mau kujamah, kini kau menangis kenikmatan dan menginginkan aku keluar di dalammu? Batin Jimin sembari memandangi wajah Yoongi yang merona parah.

Saat pelepasan itu Jimin keluarkan, entah bagaimana Jimin merasa sangat lega dan kelelahan. Kelelahan karena seks yang ia lakukan dengan Yoongi terasa berbeda dan ajaib. Tubuhnya yang kelelahan ia angkat dan baringkan di samping Yoongi yang telah terdiam namun masih mencoba menahan isakannya.

Kejantanan Jimin yang telah terlepas dari anal Yoongi itu telah kembali ke ukurannya semula, akibat kelelahan dan pelepasan yang melegakannya itu Jimin mulai memasuki alam mimpinya. Saat ia sedang terlayang-layang memasuki alam mimpinya, netranya yang separuh terbuka itu melihat Yoongi beranjak dari posisinya.

Yoongi mengelus surai Jimin dan menangkup pipi Jimin. "Kau tahu sayang? Pasti ada perbedaan di antara seks kita barusan dibandingkan dengan jalangmu itu. Alasan aku tak ingin memberikannya sedari dulu padamu adalah karena sensasi itu dan juga pembuahan yang mungkin saja sedang berlangsung sekarang ini. Tidurlah Jimin… tidurlah dan esok hari kita takkan bertemu lagi. Kita takkan merayakan _white day_ seperti tahun lalu dengan gulali kapas berwarna putih atau tumpukan _candy_ serta makanan manis berwarna putih lainnya. Karena balasan cintaku padamu hanyalah sepahit dan sekelam _dark chocolate_ itu, tidak semanis, seputih dan seindah makanan yang menemani _white day_ kita tahun lalu. Tidurlah, dan selamat tinggal."

Anehnya, Jimin yang sudah mengantuk itu membiarkan saja Yoongi menceracau. Usapan Yoongi di wajahnya membuat ia semakin mengantuk dan ia terlelap setelah Yoongi mengecup keningnya.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Dua minggu setelah malam itu adalah hari wisuda mereka, namun Min Yoongi yang mendapatkan peringkat tertinggi itu tak datang ke perayaan wisudanya, Min Yoongi bahkan tidak menyampaikan pidatonya sebagai lulusan terbaik itu.

Dan sesuatu menyakitkan itu menyentil ulu hati Jimin saat ia tak bisa melihat wajah Yoongi selama dua minggu ini. Padahal biasanya sebulan tak bertemu Yoongi, takkan berarti apapun untuk Jimin.

Seks pertama mereka yang begitu nikmat meninggalkan kesan mendalam baik di kenangan Jimin maupun tubuh Jimin. Namun, ekspresi Yoongi selama penyatuan mereka dan sesaat sebelum Jimin terlelap membuat Jimin gundah. Bahkan Jimin tak ingat, apakah Yoongi menikmati penyatuan mereka, atau bahkan apakah Yoongi mendapatkan pelepasan kenikmatan seperti dirinya? Jimin tak tahu.

Esok siangnya saat tak mendapati Yoongi di manapun dan ponsel Yoongi yang tak bisa dihubungi membuat Jimin mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Apa Yoongi, pergi darinya?

Dan saat tak ada yang mengetahui di mana Min Yoongi bahkan hingga hari wisuda mereka, Jimin yakin Yoongi telah pergi darinya. Dan asal kalian tahu, ternyata itu cukup menyakitkan untuk Jimin.

Dua minggu kemudian, tepat di hari putih, tepat di hari perayaan balasan cinta yang seharusnya terlihat indah dan suci itu, Jimin yang sedang menatapi seluruh kenangan dirinya dengan Min Yoongi dikejutkan dengan sebuah surat yang diantarkan oleh teman sekelompok balapannya.

Tidak ada nama, selain nama Jimin sebagai penerima. Amplop broken white itu dibuka oleh Jimin dan lembaran-lembaran yang menyertainya membuat Jimin tercengang.

"Ini tidak… bagaimana mungkin?" tanyanya terkejut.

 _Kau sudah membacanya?_

 _Aku tidak tahu apakah kau mengingat ucapanku di malam terakhir kita._

 _Tapi ya, ya ini memang benar. Dan ya, ya Jimin… apa yang kau baca adalah keterangan tentang anak kita. Ya, anak kita._

 _Ingat tidak kata 'pembuahan' yang kusebut?_

 _Meski anak ini ada bukan karena cintamu, tapi anak ini akan memiliki seluruh cintaku._

 _Aku, hanya ingin memberitahukanmu bahwa… ada yang akan mencoba hidup dan bernafas di dalamku dan ia memiliki darahmu sebagai ayah kandungnya._

 _Namun… aku takkan membebanimu untuk mengakuinya, karena ia hanyalah milikku._

 _Biarkan untuk sekali ini saja aku egois dalam hubungan kita._

 _Biarkan aku memilikinya untuk diriku sendiri tanpa bentukan ataupun arahanmu._

 _Maka dari itu, selamat tinggal._

 **-Min Yoongi-**

 _._

 _._

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

 _._

 _._

 **.**

Tepat di hari putih Jimin yang menyedihkan, selama tujuh tahun lamanya Jimin merayakan hari putihnya dengan membaca lagi dan lagi surat dari Yoongi. Ia akan terus melihat gambar-gambar Yoongi di ponselnya dan ditemani gesekan biola yang dimainkan Yoongi. Sebuah melodi yang Yoongi ciptakan untuk ulang tahun Jimin namun tak pernah Jimin anggap berharga untuk didengarnya.

Jimin yang sekarang berusia tiga puluh satu tahun berbeda dengan Jimin tujuh tahun lalu. Kepergian Yoongi merubah Jimin, kepergian Yoongi menyadarkan Jimin dan kepergian Yoongi yang baru saja disadarinya ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati itu membentuk Jimin menjadi pribadi yang lebih dewasa dan tidak lagi berkutat dengan jalanan serta balapan. Jimin… berubah karena cintanya untuk Yoongi.

Jimin menyambut paginya selama tiga tahun belakangan dengan kicauan anak-anak manis yang datang untuk bersekolah. Jimin, mendirikan sebuah sekolah dan menjadi tenaga pengajar sukarela di sekolahnya. Melihat anak-anak yang bermain itu selalu membuat Jimin bertanya-tanya, apakah anaknya dengan Min Yoongi akan seceria murid-muridnya ataukah cengeng, pendiam maupun aktif seperti murid-muridnya. Jimin… penasaran apakah anaknya terlahir ke dunia ini? Kabar yang Jimin terima hanyalah sepucuk surat _broken white_ yang diberikan oleh Yoongi dulu ketika mengabarkan kehamilannya, setelahnya? Min Yoongi menghilang meskipun Jimin telah mencarinya kemanapun. Jimin… benar-benar tak tahu berita tentang Yoongi maupun buah hati mereka. Jimin… merindukan mereka.

" _Igeo_ ," Tiba-tiba saja gumpalan harum manis yang selembut kapas berwarna putih itu teracung di hadapan Jimin.

Jimin memfokuskan pandangannya yang mengabur dan kembali ke kenyataan untuk mendapati seorang gadis cilik nan manis dan terasa familiar berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangan yang mengacungkan setangkai harum manis.

"Ambillah, paman," Ucapnya lagi. Semilir angin memainkan rambut ikal sebahunya. "Tadi aku lihat paman menatapi penjual harum manis terus, paman mau kan? Makanya kuberikan punyaku untuk paman," Tambahnya.

"Jika kau memberikan ini untukku, yang satu lagi untuk siapa?" Tanya Jimin melihat setangkai harum manis lainnya di tangan mungil gadis cilik itu.

"Paman akan mendapatkan satu, maka paman tak boleh melirik yang lain. Ini akan aku berikan untuk Mama. Karena hari ini _white day_ , aku ingin membalas cokelat manis Mama."

Jimin tersenyum melihat ekspresi anak di depannya yang melembut ketika menyebut Mamanya. "Anak pintar, terima kasih… kau bisa membawa harum manismu untuk dirimu. Terima kasih, nak," Balas Jimin menolak halus pemberian gadis itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Paman. Aku pergi menemui Mama ya?" gadis cilik itu berbalik dan mulai berlari kecil menjauhi Jimin.

"Nak!" panggil Jimin membuat gadis kecil itu berhenti berlari. "Kalau boleh paman tahu, siapa namamu?" Tanya Jimin lagi.

Anak itu tersenyum, dengan senyuman yang mengingatkan Jimin pada Yoongi dan juga lekukkan matanya yang sama persis. "Namaku, Min Yoonji!" Dan gadis cilik itu berbalik untuk melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Jimin yang termangu mendengar nama anak itu. "Anni, seharusnya… Park Yoonji, Papa," Lirih anak itu yang hanya di dengar semilir angin.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

.

 _ **Author's note :**_

 _ **Hai dudes, aku datang sebagai bagian untuk meramaikan White Day dengan sebuah oneshoot sederhana dariku. Selamat menikmati.**_ __ _ **Mari suburkan ladang bunga-bunga cinta MinGa di #GardenOfLove dan rayakan #WhiteDayMinGa bersama beberapa ff lainnya.**_ __ _ **Muuah. Mari cintai MinGa dengan banyak!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **MGD's Notes :**

 **Terima Kasih untuk semua Authors yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan Event ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya membeta typos di beberapa bagian. Semoga di event yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali.**

 **Kepada para reader sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima Kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 **Regards,**

 _ **MGD**_


End file.
